


Дело о голубом максимуме

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не каждый день обнаруживаешь, что превратился в Руперта Эверетта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о голубом максимуме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Very Gay Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627061) by Michelle Christian [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



Вот что я забыл про Джонни Госсамера – это то, что девушка ему никогда не доставалась.  
Всегда ее уводили у него из-под носа, или она погибала, или даже пыталась его пристрелить. Он, конечно, неизменно раскрывал преступление – и периодически даже спасал какую-нибудь дуреху, но ни разу книга не заканчивалась тем, что они сидели, обнявшись, на диванчике и смотрели римейк к "Рождеству Чарли Брауна" или еще какое дерьмо. Джонни всегда в конце был один – курил, пил, слушал блюз, пока не вырубался или не утыкался в собственную блевотину (а иногда – то и другое сразу). 

Возможно, это должно было дать мне первую подсказку. 

Я не хочу сказать, что Хармони пыталась меня пристрелить – ничего подобного. Она даже не бросила меня ради какого-нибудь крутого лос-анджелесского продюсера. Ну, то есть, вообще-то, она как раз встречается сейчас с одним из продюсеров «Одиноких сердец» – но начала уже после того, как мы типа расстались. Хотя мы, в общем, никогда толком и не сходились. 

Да, кстати, в этой истории будут кое-какие «голубые» моменты. Но вы не волнуйтесь – я предупрежу, перед тем как они начнутся. 

Ну да, вы еще помните, какой лажовый из меня рассказчик? Давайте-ка отмотаем все назад. 

Мы вернулись из Индианы в ЛА – и я никогда еще в своей жизни не был так рад видеть висящий над городом смог. Похоже, я привязался к этому месту – и не в последнюю очередь потому, что здесь не приходится отмораживать яйца по четыре-пять месяцев каждый год, – так что я решил, что, пожалуй, здесь обоснуюсь. Проблема заключалась в том, что я оказался на мели и без работы – Дабни-то и впрямь взял на роль Колина Фаррела, так что на фиг я ему сдался. А еще мне негде было жить – ведь это Дабни оплачивал мой отель. Так что, оказавшись бездомным в городе ангелов, я решил обратиться к лучшему другу. 

\- Да ни хрена. 

Утро было солнечное (мы же в ЛА, не забыли?), и Перри согласился угостить меня завтраком. И, похоже, это максимум того, на что он готов был согласиться. 

\- Послушай, но мне ведь нужно где-то жить!

\- Поселись у Хармони. – Перри не поднимал глаз от газеты, так что я даже не мог испытать на нем фирменный взгляд больших печальных глаз, который обычно действовал безотказно. 

\- Мы с ней вроде как в очень хрупкой фазе отношений… – Я умолк. 

\- А, – откликнулся Перри, наконец отрываясь от газеты. – Проходите через амишианскую* стадию.

\- Амишианскую? – Я растерянно заморгал.

\- Когда не разрешается находиться вдвоем в одной комнате.

\- Ее новая соседка не хочет, чтобы я у них жил, – объяснил я. 

\- Угу, – с сомнением отозвался Перри. 

Я попытался вернуть разговор в нужное мне русло:

\- Да ладно тебе, это ж совсем ненадолго!

\- Нет.

Я начал взывать к логике:

\- Ты спас мне жизнь. Разве это не значит, что теперь ты за меня в ответе? 

\- Ну конечно, Хоп Синг!** Докажи мне, что один из нас – китаец, и я тут же пообещаю заботиться о тебе до самой смерти, – согласился Перри. 

Я решил попробовать зайти с другого конца:

\- Это просто…

Он, со своей стороны, попытался сделать вид, что ему плевать на мои проблемы.

\- Для этого существуют хостелы. – Вообще-то получалось у него весьма убедительно.

Ну, и так оно продолжалось еще некоторое время, но я не думаю, что вам стоит слушать весь диалог – а мне унижаться перед еще большим количеством людей, чем я унизился тем утром. В конце концов нам принесли счет, и Перри расплатился, смерив меня неприятным взглядом. 

\- Спасибо за завтрак, Гарри, – с теплотой в голосе произнес он. – Нытье всегда способствует моему пищеварению. 

Я увязался следом за ним на улицу и вытащил последний козырь:

\- Послушай, они выкинули меня из отеля два дня назад! Я живу в этой уродской машине, и бюро аренды автомобилей вот-вот вчинит мне иск за угон. Я на мели. Я безработный. У меня всего три комплекта одежды – и я не принимал душ уже три дня! 

Я знал, как убого звучали эти потоки жалоб, но Перри просто не мог оставить меня в беде!

\- Черт побери, Гарри, – сказал он растроганно. – Да ты просто идеального соседа по квартире описал! Кто ж не захочет с тобой жить!

И все-таки, похоже, он слегка смягчился – если судить по взгляду. Я этот взгляд уже пару раз видел – в нем вроде как мелькает вина за то, что Перри засранец (а он ведь такой и есть – большую часть времени), и кое-что еще. Вот это кое-что еще я заметил после того, как меня пытали. Как хорошо, что сейчас мне не пришлось поджаривать себе яйца, чтобы снова увидеть этот взгляд. 

О'кей, и самая последняя карта.

\- Я думал, мы с тобой партнеры, мужик!

На этот раз он на меня так посмотрел, словно я только что объявил себя Мистером Кожаные Штаны 2006. 

\- Пообещай, что больше никогда не будешь в наш адрес употреблять это слово – и сможешь провести эту ночь на моем диване. 

Есть! 

\- Ты самый лучший! – сказал я, расплываясь в улыбке от уха до уха.  
\- Ну-ну. Главное – блох в мой дом не затащи. 

***  
Вот так я и поселился у Перри. Дело в том, что у меня отлично получается оставаться там, где я оказываюсь, и к тому же я знал, что в душе (на самом-самом ее донышке) Перри и не хотелось от меня избавляться. 

Вскоре он начал подбрасывать мне работу. Ну, поначалу это были поручения вроде – сходить на почту получить посылки или помыть его машину, – но работа была честная, и он за нее платил. Я даже иногда мог себе позволить приличный чизбургер, который стоит в ЛА около 10 баксов. Очуметь, конечно, но что вы хотите от ЛА. 

Потом это вроде как переросло в наружное наблюдение, расспросы людей и выполнение всякой ерунды, с которой не хотелось связываться самому Перри, – и в итоге я… ну, типа занимаюсь тем, что выпускаю из вида парня, потому что какая-то телка подавилась палочкой от эскимо. И потом эта сука еще подает на нас в суд – потому что я самую малость перестарался с приемом Хаймлиха***; но что мне, спрашивается, было делать – оставить ее помирать?! 

А, вы всё по поводу Хармони удивляетесь, да? Вот что я скажу про Хармони: вся эта голубая тема – вроде как ее вина. Ну ладно, ладно, не так чтобы уж совсем ее вина: я имею в виду, она ведь не засовывала член Перри мне в рот и всякое такое... И все-таки она виновата – в том смысле, что вряд ли со мной бы подобное случилось, если бы она не натолкнула меня на эти мысли. Хотя, может, и случилось бы.

Видите ли, весь первый месяц Перри вел себя… вроде как ничего. Ну, то есть он, конечно, был засранцем, но я не обращал на это внимания и таскал у него еду – в то числе и ту, которую он подписывал. И все отлично складывалось – как я и говорил. К тому же глупо ведь предполагать, что вор станет уважать границы чужой собственности, правильно? 

Что вам необходимо знать о Перри – так это то, что, хоть он и не кажется типичным геем, время от времени может такую хрень выкинуть, что сам Либераче**** бы от стыда под землю провалился. Вот, например, его мелодия на телефоне – причем я так и не понял, он действительно любит эту песню***** или это жест из серии "пошли все на хер". А огромный плакат с Бетт Дэвис в прихожей на втором этаже! Наверное, я не должен был так удивляться, когда его увидел, но, знаете ли, эта дамочка чертовски пугающе выглядит в таких габаритах. 

Но вот что в нем было самое голубое – так это то, что он, ну, знаете, – встречался с парнями. То есть понятно, что это подразумевается по умолчанию, но человеку, который не привык, когда в любое время ночи по дому туда-сюда шастают мужчины, похожие на манекенщиков, эта деталь прямо-таки бросается в глаза. 

Ну ладно, если честно, за тот первый месяц, что я прожил в доме Перри, у него было всего около пяти свиданий – но по моим ощущениям их было намного больше. И в то же самое время мы с Хармони типа... расходились, как в море корабли. 

Если честно, это, наверное, тянулось с самого начала – но я долго не замечал, что, хоть мы и встречаемся несколько раз в неделю, ничего толком не происходит. В конце концов, похоже, у меня вроде как закралось подозрение, что она стала относиться ко мне по-другому. А может, самое стремное во всей этой ситуации заключалось в том, что на самом деле это было то же самое отношение. Вы удивляетесь, как это я не заметил, что у нас не было секса – особенно учитывая мой постоянный стояк, – но меня вечно что-то отвлекало. Много чего все время случалось. 

Ну ладно, может, Перри и прав – и я действительно самый глупый человек на планете. 

\- Видела бы ты этих парней, – говорил я Хармони. – Они все выглядят так, будто их вырезали из клубных сцен в Queer as Folk. 

Хармони рассмеялась.  
\- С каких это пор ты смотришь Queer as Folk?

\- У Перри все сезоны есть на DVD, – сообщил я, что вызвало новый взрыв смеха. Я улыбнулся – ее смех всегда был одним из моих любимых звуков. На звон колокольчиков не очень похож – больше на хрюканье. – Заняться-то особенно нечем в течение дня – когда Перри не просит забрать его вещи из химчистки, – прибавил я в свою защиту, смеясь вместе с ней. 

\- Ну да, конечно, Гарри. Обстоятельства тебя просто вынуждают. 

\- А у тебя что новенького? 

И она начала рассказывать мне о полученной в одном из эпизодов CSI проходной роли трупа. Ну, или в данном случае пролежной. В любом случае, Хармони по этому поводу очень радовалась – и вот тут как раз и взорвалась бомба. 

\- Джек сказал мне прошлым вечером, что, возможно, это поможет мне получить роль побольше в другом сериале. Он говорит – стоит засветиться где-нибудь, как тебя замечают – и приглашают снова, – сказала она с набитым картошкой-фри ртом. 

\- Здорово, – с улыбкой кивнул я. – А кто такой Джек? 

\- Джек, – махнула она очередным ломтиком картошки. – Ну, ты знаешь – Джек. 

Я вспомнил.

\- Ах, да, продюсер, о котором ты говорила. 

\- Он самый. Знаешь, с тех пор как мы начали встречаться, он меня с кучей народу познакомил. 

И тут все звуки вокруг меня слились в белый шум. Ну, вы же понимаете – не так уж часто твоя девушка начинает тебе рассказывать, что встречается с другим парнем, да еще и с такой непосредственностью. 

\- Вот ведь смешно, – заметил я, не обращая внимания на то, что прерываю ее посреди увлекательной истории о Джеке и Барри Левинсоне. – Потому что мне-то казалось, что это я с тобой встречаюсь. 

Хармони тут же снова разразилась радостным хрюкающим смехом. 

\- Может, тебе стоит сначала посоветоваться по этому поводу со своим мужем? – поинтересовалась она между поросячьими звуками. 

Ну ладно – похоже, я ошибался. 

Но, долго ли коротко ли, до меня таки дошло, что Хармони относилась ко мне скорее как к подружке, чем как к парню, с которым она встречается. И, наверное, я вполне неплохо это воспринял, учитывая все обстоятельства. В итоге она всего-то бросила в меня парой булочек – и уже в начале следующей недели снова со мной разговаривала. И все-таки – сами понимаете, не каждый день выясняется, что ты превратился в Руперта Эверетта из "Свадьбы моего лучшего друга", так что – идите на хер.

А самое удивительное во всем этом было то, что я совсем не расстроился. Я люблю Хармони, я был в нее влюблен – но мне уже не четырнадцать лет. Она выглядела счастливой. Чокнутой, конечно, на всю голову – но счастливой. Для меня, когда дело касалось Хармони, это всегда было самым главным – а остальное я вроде как отпустил.

С другой стороны, когда начинаешь думать, что ты Руперт Эверетт, да еще и смотришь постоянно Queer as Folk – мысли невольно забредают в определенные области. Кто знает – может, дело еще было в постоянном напряжении в яйцах, но я поймал себя на том, что таращусь на Перри. Постоянно. 

Даже глядя на него своими глазами – стопроцентного натурала, я мог понять, что в Перри может привлекать других мужчин. Он высокий, широкоплечий и все такое прочее. К тому же умный, и язык у него быстрый и злой – ну, я имею в виду, если выражаться метафорически. Насчет буквального смысла я тогда еще не знал. Вполне вероятно, что на него парни со всего города западают – просто я об этом по-настоящему не задумывался до того обеда с Хармони. Зато после я только об этом и мог думать. 

Я думал, что хорошо маскируюсь, пока Перри не повернулся ко мне однажды утром, попивая апельсиновый сок, и не спросил: 

\- Может, я в цирке Джима Роуза****** выступаю? 

\- Что? – обычно мне удаются ответы лучше – но было же восемь утра, что вы хотите. Я, знаете ли, в ночные смены работаю. 

\- Кончай на меня пялиться! – потребовал он. – Каждый раз, когда я оборачиваюсь, ты, блин, на меня таращишься, как будто я вот-вот полыхну синим пламенем. 

\- Ну, ты и впрямь иногда таким ярким бываешь – просто огненным, – заметил я.

\- Заткнись, козел, – сказал он и ушел. 

Конечно, это было правдой – я на него пялился. Никак не мог остановиться. Я вообще такой – начну думать о чем-то, не могу выбросить из головы – и становлюсь совершенно одержимым. Не думаю, что вам нужно знать, сколько я возился с кубиком Рубика в детстве. 

Я начал думать о том, что бы я стал делать, если бы действительно был… ну, понимаете – геем. И вот тогда-то, наверное, и началась вся эта голубая тема – потому что, понимаете, даже я в курсе, что натуралы о лучших друзьях в таком ключе не думают. Ну ладно, я однажды уже думал – о Чуке Чатни, но мы тогда оба были под кайфом, и к тому же это было в старших классах, так что не считается. 

И тут как-то раз Перри приглашает меня на вечеринку. Точнее, скорее требует, чтобы я пошел – взбодрился после того, как меня на хрен развезло из-за всей этой истории "ты не встречаешься с Хармони, потому что выяснилось, что ты ее лучший друг-гей, а вовсе не ее парень, у которого есть лучший друг-гей". Ну ладно, может, я и правда переживал серьезнее, чем вам тут рассказал, – но я ведь был влюблен в нее с восьми лет. Я, конечно, не говорил Перри о своем осознании себя Рупертом, но он, должно быть, заметил, что я слегка расстроен. И я понял, что вечеринка предоставляет мне отличную возможность: Перри слегка выпьет, я выпью гораздо больше, ему придется везти меня домой – и тут-то начнется магия.

Ну что, народ, вот вам и предупреждение за две минуты. Очень скоро тут все поголубеет, и будут поцелуи, и члены, и отсосы, и оргазмы, и ни одной женской киски в пределах видимости. Все, кто тут затесался с маленькими детьми, или со слабой нервной системой, или если вы Пэт Робертсон*******, быстренько отвернитесь. Остальные – усаживайтесь поудобнее с попкорном. 

Должен признать – я что-то как-то разнервничался, и поэтому, когда кто-то предложил мне косячок, я взял. Возможно, это была моя первая ошибка. Видите ли, травка меня расслабляет, но одновременно делает болтливым. Да-да, я понимаю, в это сложно поверить. А в этом конкретном косяке, похоже, еще что-то было – потому что подействовало на меня сильнее, чем обычно. 

\- Напомни мне оставить тебя в машине в следующий раз, – сказал Перри на обратном пути. Выглядел он не особо счастливым – и, хоть это и обычное для него состояние, ведь Перри вообще вроде как не из весельчаков, – моим планам по грандиозному соблазнению это не слишком способствовало. 

\- Между прочим, он сам спросил, – сообщил я ему. 

\- Да неужели? Спросил, стоит ли ему трахать своего брата? – усомнился Перри.

\- Ну, он сказал, что после просмотра «Сверхъестественного» братская любовь его заводит. – Мне казалось это логичным. 

\- Тебе категорически запрещается впредь употреблять дурь. Все наркотики для тебя под запретом, – настаивал Перри.

\- Пошел в жопу, Нэнси Рейган, – сказал я ему и начал хихикать. 

\- Ну нет. Ты и в трезвом-то состоянии придурок, а под кайфом – и вовсе оскорбление для всего думающего человечества. – Перри помолчал и вроде как улыбнулся. – Хотя брат Брайана и впрямь горячая штучка. 

Я снова развеселился. 

\- Да ты извращенец, чувак.

\- Угу, мне об этом в бане уже сообщали. 

В общем, мы приехали домой – и, признаюсь, я прикинулся еще более пьяным и обдолбанным, чем был, – споткнулся пару раз, надеясь, что Перри меня подхватит. Он и впрямь подхватил – и дотащил до моей комнаты, где я решился действовать. 

Я потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Какого хрена? – Перри чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул. – Что за дерьмо тебе дали на вечеринке? – Похоже, он больше злился не на меня, а на тех, кто угостил меня дурью, – и я решил, что это, по крайней мере, благоприятный признак. 

\- Да просто косяк, ничего особенного. Правда, не знаю, откуда трава. Парень сказал, что с острова, но, похоже, все белые парни в ЛА считают, что у них трава с острова. Дурнее, чем старшеклассники в Индиане, чесслово. Хотя этого конкретного парня я знаю. 

\- Заткнись, мать твою.

\- Ты постоянно мне это говоришь, – заметил я. 

\- Ты постоянно вызываешь в этом потребность, – парировал он.

Все это, конечно, могло бы вылиться в собрание "Алгонкинского круглого стола"********, но я бы предпочел перейти к разделу порно в программе вечера. 

В конце концов – я об этом думал, я пересматривал соответствующие отрывки из Queer as Folk, я был под кайфом – все это свидетельствовало о том, что пришло время приниматься за дело. И я снова наклонился к Перри. 

Тот опять отдернулся – но на этот раз отреагировал чуть помягче:

\- В самом-то деле, Гарри, какого хрена ты это делаешь?

\- Ну, я просто подумал – мы друг другу нравимся, ты спас мне жизнь и я вроде как хочу попробовать. 

Ну да, это были три причины из нескольких десятков, что крутились у меня в голове последние недели, но, похоже, не те, что следовало бы выбрать в первую очередь. 

\- Я тебе не пропуск в Гейландию. Ты не получишь право на безлимитный проезд только потому, что это твой первый раз. Найди кого-нибудь другого, кто отправит тебя в это путешествие, раз уж тебе так любопытно. 

\- Дело не в голубизне, а в тебе, – настаивал я. Вроде это прозвучало гораздо лучше, как считаете? 

\- Ты и правда придурок. Конечно, дело в голубизне. Что может быть голубее, чем трахать другого мужчину? 

\- Ну ладно, пусть немножко в голубизне, но ты ведь единственный парень, с которым я хочу попробовать, так что я понял, что дело все-таки больше в тебе. А еще – в наших именах. 

Вот тут он, похоже, совсем запутался. 

\- Что за хрень ты несешь?

\- Ну, как же – Хэрри и Перри. Перри и Хэрри. Звучит очень по-гейски, – пояснил я. 

\- Ты предлагаешь нам переспать из-за рифмующихся имен? – Он дал мне подзатыльник. – Мы что, в порнушке Доктора Сьюза*********? Нет! 

\- А еще, знаешь, все и так думают, что мы вместе, так что я на этой вечеринке все равно ни одного парня бы не подцепил. 

Вот тут он по-настоящему на меня уставился.

\- О чем это ты? 

\- Угу, и это я, значит, придурок. Проснись! Они все считают, что мы – пара. И большинство тебя боится – так что никто ни в какие путешествия меня не отправит, если только ты не дашь добро. 

\- Ну что за жизнь, – вздохнул Перри, усаживаясь на краешек постели, что, на мой взгляд, было классной идеей. Я тут же приземлился рядом. 

\- Господи, Гарри, – сказал Перри – но, похоже, весь пар из него уже вышел. – Ты настолько нетрезв для этого… – По голосу чувствовалось, что он сдается. 

\- Блин, да я не такой уж обдолбанный – всего-то один косяк! 

\- Херня. – Перри устало посмотрел на меня с полуулыбкой, которую я последнее время начал находить сексуальной – когда не хотел двинуть за нее в морду. – Под кайфом ты болтаешь, как четырнадцатилетняя японка. 

\- Я всегда так болтаю, – возразил я. 

Чесслово, никогда еще в истории секса натурал так не рвался переспать с мужиком. 

Я снова начал к нему тянуться. Он выставил руку. 

\- Гарри, вспомни, как ты психанул, когда я тебя поцеловал. 

\- Не, Перри, это был не поцелуй, – сказал я, четко его припоминая. – Это было вроде как гей-ограбление. Стой, язык наружу, губы вверх! Типа того. 

У Перри вырвался смешок. 

\- Ты ненормальный, – сказал он с оттенком нежности в голосе. 

\- Как скажешь, – согласился я, касаясь наконец его губ. 

Сначала он не шевелился, но потом ответил – и я внезапно обнаружил, что целуюсь с Перри. 

С кем бы я ни целовался первый раз – всегда настает такой момент, когда я думаю о чем-то другом. Как я познакомился с этим человеком, какого жду продолжения (как правило, поскорее переместиться в постель), что бы мне хотелось съесть на завтрак следующим утром (это если все совсем плохо). Моя первая мысль, когда я целовал Перри (ну, кроме того, что это странное ощущение – когда твоей кожи касается чужая щетина), – была о том, как наши губы соприкасались в прошлый раз. А потом я подумал: «Я не чувствую вкуса крови».

Глупо, я знаю. Ну, это моя эротическая сцена, так что не хотите читать – вас никто и не заставляет. 

Мы вынырнули из поцелуя, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и он посмотрел на меня, словно ожидая, что я сейчас побегу блевать в унитаз, так что я поцеловал его снова. И на этот раз он не колебался, прежде чем ответить.

Когда он от меня оторвался, я услышал собственные слова: «Я думал, ты умер». Вот уж не хотел говорить ничего подобного. Да, Гарри, в искусстве соблазнения тебе еще многому стоит поучиться. Вспомнить о том, как человек чуть не отбросил коньки, – лучший способ создать эротическое настроение. 

Но на его лице вновь появился тот самый взгляд – и было похоже, что, какая бы битва ни разворачивалась в его голове, теперь с ней покончено. Должно быть, он тоже этого хотел – иначе мне было бы его не уговорить. 

\- Я не умер, Гарри. – Я никогда еще не слышал, чтобы он говорил со мной так мягко. 

И хотя бы раз в жизни внутри меня сработал цензор – потому что я не ляпнул: «Я заметил – по стояку, который упирается мне в бедро». Вместо этого я снова склонился и поцеловал его. 

Не буду говорить всякие штампы вроде того, что в этот момент земля стронулась со своей оси. Наверное, мы просто сдвинули диван. 

Примерно в это время мои руки занялись его одеждой – и сняли рубашку. Не думаю, что мне стоит стыдиться своего тела – оно жилистое, но ладное, так что, когда я раздеваюсь, я обычно о нем просто не думаю. А вот Перри – он большой. Я имею в виду – такой, ну совсем большой. А еще у него слева на груди татуировка – надпись «Для мальчиков». Сначала она меня как-то отвлекала, но теперь я считаю ее очень даже симпатичной. В общем, суть в том, что я первый раз увидел его обнаженным – и немного занервничал. 

\- Ни хрена себе, – сказал я, когда он скинул штаны. 

Он взглянул на меня – и в его взгляде опять проскользнула нежность. Точнее, она теперь вообще не исчезала – и я понял, что мне действительно нравится, когда он на меня так смотрит. 

\- Ты можешь остановиться в любой момент, ты ведь понимаешь? 

Это начало меня раздражать.

\- В самом-то деле, Перри, мне, блин, не семнадцать лет! И это не изнасилование на свидании. Со мной все в порядке. Иди сюда – и давай займемся сексом, – прорычал я.

Хотя, если честно, не уверен, что у меня и правда получилось рычание, – во всяком случае, у Перри был такой вид, что он с трудом сдерживает смех. 

\- Идиот, – нежно произнес он и вернулся в постель, ложась на меня сверху. Мы снова начали целоваться. 

Иногда я и правда люблю всякие телячьи нежности, но в этот раз мне показалось, что мы уж очень долго целуемся. 

\- Знаешь, – сказал я, слегка отталкивая Перри, – я всегда думал, что у двух парней обычно прелюдия не затягивается. Мы оба голые, лежим рядом – так, может, перейдем уже к сексу? 

Перри властно прижал меня к кровати. 

\- Это мое шоу, слизень. Сегодня мы делаем то, что я скажу. – И он принялся целовать мою грудь. 

\- Можно подумать, только сегодня, – саркастично проворчал я, чувствуя одновременно раздражение от его слов – и облегчение от того, что его губы двигались все ниже. 

Он лизнул левый сосок, что не произвело на меня никакого впечатления, кроме самого факта – ну как же, его язык на моем теле, – и посмотрел на меня с жесткой ухмылкой безумца. – Знаешь что? Отличишься чем-нибудь – дадим и тебе поводить. 

Перри прикусил правый сосок, и – хрень господня – вот это было хорошо. 

\- Мне обычно удаются вторые серии, – задыхаясь, выговорил я. 

\- Буду иметь в виду, – сказал Перри, двигаясь ниже. Очень вовремя, черт побери. И, боже, он был действительно хорош. 

\- Боже, Перри! Твой язык! Ты так классно им делаешь! Да, да, вот здесь, мать твою, как здорово…

Перри остановился и приподнялся на локтях, опершись ими о мои бедра. Вид у него был раздраженный. 

\- Какого хрена? Ты что, комментируешь минет? 

\- Я увлекся моментом. 

\- Тебе нужно заткнуться, мать твою!

\- Но это так здорово! 

\- Поздравляю, ты первый парень в истории, который получает удовольствие от минета. Обязательно расскажи об этом всем своим друзьям. Только позже, – настойчиво попросил он. 

\- Извини, засранец, я просто подумал, что парочка непристойностей может…

\- Если ты, блин, не заткнешься, я тебе губы степлером сцеплю. – Похоже, это была не пустая угроза. 

\- О-о, Перри, как сексуально! – съязвил я. 

\- Помолчи хотя бы пять чертовых минут!

\- Извини, но разве мне не полагается выражать свои эмоции?

\- Ну все. – Он начал копаться в прикроватной тумбочке – я сомневался, что у него там может лежать степлер, но все равно немного нервничал. 

В следующий момент он вытащил кляп на резинке и нацепил на меня. 

\- М-м-п-ф, м-м-хм, м-хм! – продолжал я настаивать. 

\- Удобно? 

\- М-ф м-м-м! 

\- Тебе того же, мудила, – улыбнулся он мне, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. 

Знаете, мне за всю жизнь много раз делали минет – и хочу сказать, что это такая штука, которую сложно испортить. К тому же, кто знает, может, все геи в этом деле так хороши – овладевают искусством еще в детстве, в процессе сосания леденцов. В любом случае прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем я кончил – так сильно, что голова моя чуть не взорвалась. 

К тому моменту, когда я снова мог видеть Перри – вместо расплывчатой крупной фигуры, нависающей надо мной, – я разглядел на его лице всем ухмылкам ухмылку. 

\- Ну, что скажешь? Достаточно по-гейски для тебя? – самодовольно поинтересовался он. 

\- М-м-ох м-м-м.

\- Что-что? – невинно переспросил он. Я в ответ двинул его по плечу и потянулся снять кляп. 

\- Тьфу. Надеюсь, ты его мыл с тех пор, как последний раз использовал? 

\- Ну, учитывая, что обычно он болтается в унитазном бачке… – с улыбкой ответил Перри. Я снова его стукнул. – Готов стать еще голубее? – спросил он, вжимаясь в меня бедрами. Я опрокинул его обратно на кровать. 

Не могу сказать, что фанатею от членов. Не то чтобы я что-то имел против – просто вряд ли в ближайшее время начну писать оды в их честь – даже в честь члена Перри. И раньше я определенно не мечтал сунуть член себе в рот. 

Знаю-знаю, что думают некоторые из вас. Думаете о моем воровском послужном списке, прежних арестах и о том, что я не из тех парней, кто расшвыряет всех вокруг и впредь будет держать на большом расстоянии. Ну да, вы правы. Это не первый раз, когда я близко познакомился с членом другого мужчины. Но точно так же, как поцелуй с Перри невозможно сравнить с тем, как я делал ему искусственное дыхание, – так же и то, чем я занимался сейчас, невозможно было сравнить с тем, как парень по имени Мо заставил меня встать в тюрьме перед ним на колени.

Так что валите на хер со своими фантазиями о тюрьме Оз, поняли? 

Вспомнив о том, как сложно испортить минет, я просто приступил к делу. Не будучи порно-звездой или профессиональным глотателем мечей, я не собирался устраивать трюки с глубоким горлом, но я честно лизал и сосал везде, где полагается, – и в итоге все пришло к весьма удовлетворительному завершению. 

Ну извините, ребята, я вам не Джон Престон********** (ага, я как-то взял с книжной полки Перри пару его книжек и начал читать – пока не разобрался, о чем он пишет). Да, отнюдь не Престон – с какой стороны ни посмотри. И этот кляп – я больше про него не буду, обещаю. 

Ну ладно, в общем, я проглотил – потому что Перри-то глотал, так что это было только справедливо; и в конце концов завалился на него сверху. 

\- Думаю, голубой максимум был достигнут, – удовлетворенно заметил я. Он фыркнул и закинул на меня руку. Вот что хорошо с двумя парнями – это то, что можно сразу заснуть, безо всяких разговоров и прочей фигни, что мы и сделали. 

***

Ну ладно, Джонни Госсамер – тот так никогда и не обзавелся партнером-геем, который бы заставлял его смотреть "Девушек мечты" пять раз подряд и не пускал за руль своей машины. Да и хрен с ним – что он вообще понимал, да и книжки были – полное дерьмо.

**Author's Note:**

> *Амиши – крайне консервативная религиозная группировка (распространены главным образом в США и Канаде), поддерживают в отгороженных от внешнего мира общинах традиционный уклад, не приемлют технического прогресса.  
> ** Преданный китайский повар семьи Картрайт в сериалах «Бонанза» (1959-1973) и «Пондероса» (2001-2002).  
> *** Способ спасти человека от удушения, когда он чем-то подавился. Вот такой: alladvice.ru/health/heim.html  
> **** Известный американский пианист; отличался весьма экстравагантными нарядами, украшениями и манерами. Вот тут, например, можно про него почитать: valeria2005.livejournal.com/686898.html  
> ***** Мы все, конечно, помним, что у Перри на телефоне играет I Will Survive – эта песня не только стала лучшим хитом Глории Гейнор, но и часто используется как гимн феминистского движения и гей-сообщества.  
> ****** Цирковое «шоу уродов» Джима Роуза прославилось в Америке и Европе в начале 90-х. Вот здесь можно про него почитать подробнее: www.arena-bravo.ru/foto/shou-urodov/shoko-1.htm...  
> ******* Известный телепроповедник, придерживается консервативных взглядов  
> ******** В 20-30-е годы в нью-йоркском ресторане "Алгонкин" собирался так называемый "Круглый стол" литераторов, критиков, издателей, за которым они импровизировали и обменивались остротами  
> ********* Самый популярный американский детский писатель, писал сказки в стихах («Кот в шляпе», «Слон Хортон» и т.д.)  
> ********** Американский писатель, автор гей-эротики


End file.
